Jupiter's Rise
by OnyxTheSaiyan
Summary: Join Thorn Jupiter on his journey alongside the main cast of Fairy Tail as they go against their enemies. Follow him as he rises alongside his nakama and progresses as a wizard and as a person. He will discover things about his past and new feelings. This story will follow the canon of Fairy Tail this may change later on. Pairings to be announced.
1. Chapter 1

**Jupiter's Rise**

**Prologue**

The great Planetary Dragon Orion was looking over the land of Fiore admiring the beauty of the land below him from his vantage point. However he was interrupted from his day dreaming by an annoying sound of a child crying, Orion was angered by this fact and proceeded to fly over to the source of the sound. He spotted a small boy sitting down in a large clearing in the forest, landing down he let out a huge roar in hopes of scaring off the child so he could go back to his day dreaming. However he was shocked to see a pair of dark purple eyes looking up at him curiously.

"Woah, what are you?" he asked with wonder sparkling in his eyes.

Orion admitted to himself that he was intrigued by the boy.

" I am Orion, the Planetary Dragon, and who are you little boy?" he rumbled

"My name is Thorn." stated the boy proudly.

"Thorn you say? Do you not have a second name?" Questioned the glorious Dragon.

The boy looked down at the floor mumbling quietly that even the dragon with its heightened senses couldn't hear what the boy had said.

"Boy do not mumble, be proud of who you are and stand tall, I can sense great potential within you." exclaimed the Dragon.

The boy looked up shocked but his expression quickly changed to a proud one.

"I don't have any parents, I am an orphan so I don't have a second name." stated the small olive haired boy.

The Dragon was surprised by this fact but quickly thought of something.

"Say Boy" he said catching the attention of said person " Do you want me to teach you magic, As I stated before I can see a large amount of potential within you that I believe can become something great if it is developed properly."

The boy looked up at him with shock plastered on his face.

"What magic would you teach me?" inquired the boy

The dragon chuckled softly.

"My boy I will teach you one of the strongest magics in the whole of Earthland, Dragon Slaying Magic." stated the Dragon puffing out his chest as he did so.

"Wow that sounds so~ cool! When can you start teaching me?" queried the boy

"We can start right away, here climb up on my back" offered the dragon while getting low enough for the boy to be able to climb up.

When the boy was set the Dragon crouched down and readied himself to launch up in the air with one thought in his mind.

_I have big hopes for you young Thorn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys Onyx here with the first official Chapter of Jupiter's Rise. I plan to work a bit on this story and have a lot of ideas for it. For anyone who is wondering this is set just after the Phantom Lord arc and is before Loke's Mini Arc. Thorn will have a role to play in this so don't worry about it. I can't wait for me to start hitting the big Arc's like the Tower of Heaven and the Oracion Seis. Without further delay here is the first Chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright summers day in Magnolia and the town was bustling with activity as the townspeople got on with their everyday lives. However one person was apart from this routine, he was walking in a certain direction to a certain building that dominates an area of Magnolia. He stood at 6 feet tall and was walking forward with large strides that betrayed a sense of arrogance. He started climbing the steps that led to the building, he soon reached the top of the stairs and looked at the famous icon that was at the top of the entrance. The boy smirked and walked to the doors and raised his fists readying them for an attack.

**Inside the Guild**

All the guild members were sitting down and chatting among each other content with how the day was going when suddenly there was a large crash as the guild doors were smashed off of their hinges and fell flat on the floor, all of the members quickly jumped up in expectation of an attack but were instead met with a curious sight of a boy standing in the middle of the entrance. He was dressed in a long black coat that went down to his ankles which were covered by black combat boots which had black trousers tucked into them, he was also wearing a black sleeveless shirt that had a pocket with cigarettes in them.

This wasn't what drew the guild's eyes, they were all staring at his short olive hair and his dark purple eyes that rested above a self righteous smirk that was plastered across his face. He was looking at each of the members as if he was searching for someone. His eyes finally rested on a white haired girl who was behind the bar. The boy strode up to the bar and promptly sat down and gestured her over.

**Mira POV**

_What does this guy want, I mean he just blew down the guild doors._

Putting on a smile she walked over to him.

"Hi there want can I do for you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

She was greeted with deep smooth voice that instantly made her blush.

" Hmm well I would say that I came over just to admire your exquisite beauty but I actually came here for another reason." the boy leaned in closer which caused the entire guild to lean in to hear what he had to say.

" I am here to join your guild, Fairy Tail." he stated.

Before he could continue he was thrown off of his chair back to the entrance, however instead of hitting the ground hard he instead gracefully flipped over and landed on both feet. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

**Normal POV**

The rest of the guild parted to let a certain red haired knight storm through to the boy. She proceeded to point a sword at him.

"Do you really think that you can burst into our guild like that and then expect us to let you join us?" exclaimed the knight angrily.

"Aah, the infamous Titania, I have wanted to test your metal for a long time, I have always wondered how you would fare against my magic." said the boy.

"You think you can best me? I don't think that you are able to stand up against a S-Class wizard no matter your magic." she replied incredulously.

The boys eyes quickly snapped up looking her directly into her eyes shocking Erza, she felt as if those purple eyes were looking into the depth's of her soul.

"Hmm~ would it change your mind if I told you what magic I use?" he questioned, seeing her look he proceeded.

"My magic is a Lost Magic, my magic is..._Planetary Dragon Slayer Magic!" _he stated.

The entire guild was shocked by this new information, however Erza was still determined not to falter she raised her sword from where she had rested it at her side.

"That means nothing to me, I have fought my fair share of Dragon Slayer's and won regardless" she exclaimed.

"Come then Titania, show me your power!" he said walking out of the guild. Erza hesitated at first but then followed him out of the guild hall.

She walked opposite the boy and reequipped into her flight armour readying herself. The boy crouched down taking a fighting pose, suddenly his fists caught fire, however this is not what shocked everyone, the boys flames were a dark purple like the colour of his eyes and sparkled like stars. Seeing their shocked expressions the boy smiled.

"I am a Planetary Dragon slayer, so my flames represent Space and the stars." explained the olive haired teen, looking back over at Erza " Shall we continue?" he asked.

In response to this Erza lunged forward at unimaginable speeds and sliced horizontally at the boy but was shocked as he simply jumped onto her blade balancing on it. Erza tried pulling the blade back to strike him.

"Planetary Dragon's Claw" bellowed the boy as he shot his foot imbued with the purple flames into Erza's face who attempted to jump back but was surprised when he stopped his first attack and jumped to her leaving her vulnerable as she couldn't move in the air to escape the attack.

"Planetary Dragon's Rock Fist!" screamed the boy as he shot his fist into the knights stomach crumpling her armour in the process.

**Erza's POV**

_Who was this boy? How is he so powerful?!_

Erza was shocked about how the boy had crumpled her armour so easily, it felt like a boulder had just rammed into her chest at full speed as she coughed up saliva and blood. Erza became aware that she was falling to the floor but blacked out before she could stop herself.

**Normal POV**

As the boy pulled his fist out her chest as he landed lightly on his feet readying himself but realized that Erza was in a bad state and was falling down so he rushed over and stopped her head from hitting the floor. He quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out a canteen and raised it to her lips and allowed her to drink the water. Erza opened up her eyes as she felt water going down her throat and she swallowed it gratefully and looked up at the worried purple eyes.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you..." he exclaimed nervously to the injured knight.

He was interrupted by a small old man who had walked into the makeshift arena. " Do not worry young man Erza here was only hurt because she was holding back and left her defenses down because she underestimated you."

Realization appeared on the boys face as he saw who the old man was. He quickly bowed down to the man in front of them while being careful to not make Erza fall off of his lap. "It is a honor to meet you Makarov Dreyar, wizard Saint." he greeted.

The old man looked surprised at the use of his title.

"As you know who I am please may I know what your name is lad?" he questioned

"My name is Thorn Jupiter and as you may know I am the Planetary Dragon Slayer." he replied with a smile on his face.

"Well then Thorn how would you like to join Fairy Tail?" asked Makarov

" I would be honored to join your Guild." said Thorn.

The master gestured for Thorn to follow him into the guild hall. Once they were inside Mira came up to Thorn with a box filled with various stamps.

"What color do you want and where do you want it?" she asked sweetly

"Hmm~ can you choose for me my sweet Angel?" he asked her with a charming smile causing the person in question to blush massively.

"Really! If I had to choose I would go for an olive colour because it goes with your hair and I would put it on your right shoulder because it goes with your outfit." she said

" Well I trust your judgement so do what you just said" replied Thorn.

Mira proceeded to get an olive coloured stamp and motioned to Thorn to show the spot. Obliging to Mira he promptly took of his jacket so he was just had his sleeveless top on. Mira quickly took in his muscled exterior blushing at how toned the boy was and quickly turned bright red. She then stamped down on his shoulder and there was a brief glow and she took it away and in that spot there was now the Fairy Tail symbol.

The Old man motioned him over to the stage and Thorn went over to him.

"Listen up Brats! We are joined by a new member today! I want you all to give him a warm welcome! I give you Thorn Jupiter the Planetary Dragon Slayer!" he bellowed to the guild.

The whole guild burst into celebrations and Cana hauled out the barrels of beer for the guild to have.

He was taken from his thoughts by the lack of Erza in the celebrations. He wandered over to Mira and asked her where she was.

"Oh Erza? She is on the top floor in her office." she replied with a slight blush. (All the S-Class wizards have an office) Thanking her he walked up to the second floor where the offices were and found Erza's. He knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Opening the door he saw Erza gazing out of her window into Magnolia. Thorn walked over and she turned round and was surprised at the sight of Thorn.

"Well Thorn what can I do for you?" she greeted.

"Hmm~ well I never really got a chance to talk to you after our duel, this is because I wanted to tell you how it was an honor to have fought such a strong opponent like yourself." he stated.

Erza was confused by this statement.

"Surely it should be me telling you this considering how you beat me." she replied

"Erza... you do realize that I don't count that as a victory." he deadpanned startling Erza. Continuing "I only consider a fight a victory when I have beaten someone who is fighting with everything that they have and I know for a fact that you were not trying in that battle."

"So you did know about that." she whispered

"I don't mind the fact that you didn't want to hurt me but I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."he stated.

"I am terribly sorry for this, is there any way that I can repay you?" asked Erza.

"Hmm~ well there is one that I have always wanted to do with a magician of your stature... Will you allow me to train with you?"

Erza was taken back by this request.

"Are you sure about this?" she queried.

"Surer than I'll ever be." he stated

"Well then If you are going to train with me then you will have to go through a tough regime." she explained, with a small grin "Do you think you are man enough for that."

"Definitely, are you ok with being here around 6:00 AM? I am a bit of an earlier riser and like to fill my day with lots of things." replied Thorn with a huge grin showing his canines.

**Thorn POV**

_This guild is certainly a one of a kind. I can't wait to get to meet the powerful members of the guild and to start my training with Erza._


End file.
